warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Graustreif
Verbesserungen *Beschreibung ergänzen/bearbeiten *Auftritt: Blausterns Prophezeiung (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Crookedstar's Promise (ergänzen) *Auftritt: In die Wildnis (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Feuer und Eis (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Geheimnis des Waldes (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Vor dem Sturm (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Gefährliche Spuren (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Stunde der Finsternis (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Feuersterns Mission (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Mitternacht (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Mondschein (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Morgenröte (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Sternenglanz (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Dämmerung (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Sonnenuntergang (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Der geheime Blick (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Fluss der Finsternis (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Verbannt (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Zeit der Dunkelheit (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Lange Schatten (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Sonnenaufgang (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Fourth Apprentice (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Fading Echoes (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Night Whispers (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Sign of the Moon (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Forgotten Warrior (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Last Hope (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Das Gesetz der Krieger (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Cats of the Clans (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Battles of the Clans (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Secrets of the Clans (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Ultimate Guide (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Hollyleaf's Story (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Mistystar’s Omen (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Der verlorene Krieger (ergänzen/Text aufteilen) *Auftritt: Die Zuflucht des Kriegers (ergänzen/Text aufteilen) *Auftritt: Die Rückkehr des Kriegers (ergänzen/Text aufteilen) *Auftritt: Ein Clan in Not (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Das Herz eines Kriegers (ergänzen) *Character Art: Stellvertreter, Stellvertreter (Mangaversion), Hauskätzchen (Mangaversion), Einzelläufer (Mangaversion), Krieger (alternativ, gestreift), Schüler (G&M Mangaversion), Krieger (alternativ, reingrau) *Character Art: evtl. Krieger-, Hauskätzchen-, Schüler- und Einzelläuferversion verbessern Zitat # # # # Auftritt Was meint ihr Graustreif tritt ja gar nicht ab Sternenglanz nicht mehr auf, bis The Sight. Ich bin dafür diese Sachen bei lebend raus zu nehmen. - Aki-chan86 17:05, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ja, bin auch dafür. Man sollte nur die Manga- Trilogie stehen lassen- Cherry Fruity 17:15, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) aber er wird in den anderen Büchern (Dämmerung & Sonnenuntergang) auch erwähnt, zwar nur namentlich, aber er wird erwähnt. Miaschweif (Diskussion) 16:45, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Augenfarbe Da Graustreifs Augenfarbe noch nicht eindeutig geklärt ist, schlage ich vor hier alle Angaben zu der Augenfarbe zu sammeln, damit wir entscheiden können, welche öfter verwendet wird. Hierbei stehen besonders bersteinfarben und gelb zur Debatte. Über weitere Mithilfe wäre ich dankbar. - Silberfluss 23:04, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bernstein: *Feuer und Eis, Seite 20 *Geheimnis des Waldes, Seite 128 *Gefährliche Spuren, Seite 45 *Gefährliche Spuren, Seite 82 *Gefährliche Spuren, Seite 213 *Gefährliche Spuren, Seite 218 *Gefährliche Spuren, Seite 251 *Gefährliche Spuren, Seite 337 Gelb: *In die Wildnis, Seite 22 *Geheimnis des Waldes, Seite 79 *Geheimnis des Waldes, Seite 157 *Geheimnis des Waldes, Seite 238 *Geheimnis des Waldes, Seite 331 *Gefährliche Spuren, Seite 126 *Stunde der Finsternis, Seite 20 *Stunde der Finsternis, Seite 79 *Stunde der Finsternis, Seite 172 *Stunde der Finsternis, Seite 188 *Stunde der Finsternis, Seite 193 *Stunde der Finsternis, Seite 319 *Feuersterns Mission, Seite 31 *Mondschein, Seite 138 Graustern Ja ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er Graustern auf Seite 257, Geheimnis des Waldes genannt wird. Außerdem kann es durchaus sein, dass dieser Fehler in den Taschenbüchern oder späteren Ausgaben behoben wurde. In meiner Ausgabe (vom Jahr 2010) ist dieser Fehler aber definitiv drin. - 14:45, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Meine Hardcoverausgabe ist von 2009 und da ist er NICHT drin.... ich habs 3mal nachgelesen... Topas 14:49, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich gibt es auch verschiedene Druckversionen. Frag mich nicht warum es in einigen drin ist und in anderen nicht. Aber glaubst du, dass ich lügen würde? Ich bin genau wie du auf korrekte Quellenangaben bedacht. Außerdem fiel der Fehler nicht nur mir auf: Auch wenn ich nicht stolz auf die Quelle bin: warriorcats.de. Selbst wenn es in deinem Buch nicht drin steht, sollte alle Fehler aller Bücher rein. - 15:24, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ist ja gut du brauchst mich nicht gleich so anzuschnauzen schließlich hättest du dich ja auch vertippt haben können... Topas 16:51, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Zweiter Anführer?! Hallihallo, Entschuldigung, dass ich diese Frage stellen muss! Ich habe die englischen Bücher noch nicht gelesen (darüber werde ich nicht Herr xD) und muss deshalb mal eine (dumme) Frage stellen: Aus dem ganzen Wiki und den Beschreibungen habe ich erfahren, dass Brombeerkralle später zweiter Anführer wird. Aber Graustreif kommt doch irgendwann wieder zurück, oder? Ist er dann wieder zweiter Anführer und Brombeerkralle ist wieder ein normaler Krieger? Oder ist Graustreif dann wieder ein normaler Krieger, weil er zu alt für das Amt ist? Ich wäre dankbar für Antworten! :) LG, Silberstreif 14:24, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Brombeerkralle beibt der zweiter Anführer. Und Graustreif kommt zurück. Doch Feuerstern wollte Brombeerkralle noch haben. Graustreif versteht dass,weil er selbst müde ist, nach der langen Reise. LG, Blutschweif 18:15, 17 März. 2012 Es heißt, Graustreif (und auch Millie) sei nicht mehr daran gewöhnt unter so vielen Katzen zu sein. Außerdem kannte er das Territorium nicht und ganz viele seiner Clan-Kameraden hatte er noch nie gesehen/getroffen (z.b. Minka und ihre Jungen, Bach, alle Jungen die nach seiner Gefangenschaft zur Welt gekommen sind, ...) Miaschweif (Diskussion) 16:52, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallöle! Nur mal so ne Frage: Wen findet ihr besser als 2. Anführer? Graustreif oder Brombeerkralle? Also ich finde Graustreif besser! Feuerstern konnte sich immer auf ihn verlassen und er hat es (meiner meinung nach) auch WIRKLICH verdient 2. Anführer zu sein. Auch nachdem er mit Millie wiederkam hätte er sich ein paar Tage wieder einleben und ausruhen können und hätte das Territorium schon kennengelernt, und dann hätte er auch wieder ein großartiger 2. Anführer sein können. (außerdem hatte Graustreif (im gegensatz zu Brombeerkralle) NICHT versucht Feuerstern umzubringen und so.) Bitte Antworten!!!!! (: Froststern 79.205.81.71 16:24, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde Auch, das Graustreif ein besserer zweiter Anführer geworden währe. LOL ein anonymie aber Brombeerkralle hat seine Sache doch recht gut gemacht! Miaschweif (Diskussion) 16:52, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Gefährtin Hy eine frage welche Gefährtin findet ihr besser für Graustreif Silberfluss oder Millie bitte um Antwort. LG Rotfell Ich finde eindeutig Silberfluss besser!!!!!! Und die hat ausgerechnet so ein pech: ihr junges und sie selber sterben, ihr gefährte kriegt eine neue (BESCHEUERTE) gefährtin! total unfair... --" Beide haben ihre Qualitäten. Silberfluss sagt mir mehr zu wegen der Sache zwischen Millie, Blossomfall und Briarlight, doch wer weiß wie Silberfluss reagiert hätte? Trotzdem schien sie mir eine perfekte Gefährtin zu sein, sanft, hilfsbereit und klug. StrangerInTheShadows 19:27, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde auch Silberfluss viel besser. Ich mag Millie nicht, 1. Sie war ein Hauskätzchen 2. Sie will ihren super bescheuerten Hauskätzchennamen behalten ( Als ob sie stolz darauf währe ), 3, Sie ist weniger hübsch als Silberfluss 4. Silbrlfuss passt auch einfach besser. Und noch viel mehr! ^^ LOL Anonymie Ich fand Silberfluss auch besser, aber da sie tot ist hätte Graustreif sich eine andere Gefährtin AUS DEM Clan gesucht! Und was ist was für eine Sache zwischen Millie, Blossomfall und Briarlight? Graustreif <3 91.38.158.39 16:37, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bild Auf dem Bild aus "Code of the Clans" hat Graustreif eine eindeutig falsche Augenfarbe: grün. Wenn jemand ein Character Art Bild machen würde, oder eine richtige Abbildung reinkäme, wäre es meiner Meinung nach besser.WindheartxDyesternight 18:02, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 18:00, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :-) HÄ ? Warum entfernt ständig jemad die zitate von allen möglichen katzen ?! Das ist doch echt unnötig !!!! Die Zitate passen immer super zum charakter !!!!! 78.52.126.88 14:54, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Sie werden von der eigentlichen Seite heruntergenommen und auf die Diskussionsseite gestellt, ich weiß aber auch nicht genau wieso, aber ich glaube die Admins haben vor erst mal ein paar Zitate zu sammeln und dann abzustimmen, welches das beste ist und das kommt dann wieder auf die Charakterseite... Sicher bin ich aber nicht :/ 15:03, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Okay danke für die antwort :) 78.52.126.88 15:19, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey leute weiß jemand wann und wie Graustreif stribt? Wird er nicht auch irgendwann mal ältester mit sandsturm und borkenpelz?? Graustreif 15:20, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Auftritte In Cats of the Clans kommt er nicht nur auf seiner Seite vor. Er wird auch z.B. im Zusammenhang mit Streifenstern genannt. Gilt das als Auftritt? Wenn ja, ergänze ich es gerne.StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 17:41, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) »Erste Nacht als Schüler« In Bluestar's Prophecy (ich weiß nicht, ob das auch in der deutschen Version so sein wird) wird er in Kapitel 44 als Schüler erwähnt. Ein Kapitel später, ein Mond nach der Prophezeihung sagt Bluestar zu Spottedleaf »I'll ask Graypaw to stalk him for while.« Graypaw muss hier schon mindestens ein Mond Schüler sein . In In die Wildnis sagt er bei der Begegnung mit Rusty aber, dass dies seine erste Nacht als Schüler sei. Was genau stimmt also? ~ 12:20, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)